Together
by Rated'T-M
Summary: Just another Stewie/Brian story. Brian finally does something he wants to do, and Stewie's going to support him. It's not too graphic but still falls under M. It's my first Family Guy story go easy on me.


Brian looked down at the toddler below him, the one he was lying on the floor with, one hand on either side of the mere child. He really was a sick fuck, not 2 minutes ago he was all over Stewie. How it had happened was a blur, he remembered Lois taking peter and the other 2 kids out to eat, and Stewie saying something about dogs and instincts. Now here they were on the floor in Stewie's innocent seeming room.

Brian couldn't read the expression in the child eyes, they were crossed with so many things mostly shock. It wasn't until Stewie spoke that the dog snapped out of his daze. "Why are you doing this?" he began, seeming calm. Than he began again.

"You know they'll be consequences later." Brian knew the tot was right, he was alot of times. Brian stood up, his expression was empty, what was he thinking in the first place? His foot took one single step, before Stewie's hand reached up yanking down on brian's red collar.

His eyes filled with anger, "Where the hell do you think you're going? Most of your life is regret. Why do i get the short end of the stick?" Stewie demanded, Brian stared back confused, was he hearing correctly? Stewie wanted him to continue? It didn't matter, it was wrong Brian couldn't go on even if he wanted to. The dog narrowed his eyes at the small boy holding his collar so tightly. Brian reached up, yanking his collar free from the grasp of the child genius. The look of disappointment stung Brian but he didn't budge.

"Look Stewie, i don't know what happened in the first place. Reguardless of how is happened it won't happen again." His voice was firm and in control, despite the fact that he wanted to do what the toddler was saying. Before he knew what was going, he was over the baby again, one of Stewie's hands reaching up and resting on his back sensitivly. This time there was no resist, he just didn't have the strength anymore.

Stewie seemed pleased, almost as thought he'd just had a victory. Brian leaned down again, brushing his lips against Stewie's. Why did stewie have to be right? Brian's hands were no longer on the floor beside Stewie, now they rested on the tot's hips gently. His short stubby fingers wrapped around the wrists of that of the dog on top of him.

Outside there was the squeal of tires and a sudden stop. Stewie sprang out from under Brian's arms and ran to the window checking to see if it was lois and the fat man with the 2 repulsive spawn they called children. Gladly it was merely the perverted womanizer of neighbor letting a drunken Bimbo drive his car. Stewie felt warm arms wrap around him protectivly. "It's not them." The dog announced in an obvious tone. Skin touched fur sweetly when Stewie laid a hand on the arms Brian crossed over the shorter lad.

"Come on kid." Brian began pulling away from the window, and his little captive couldn't help but smile. Stewie loved it when Brian called him kid, It was his nickname, his security, his key to know why Brian was so careful with him in the past. He cared for the 'kid' this was how Brian was going to show it to him. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, Rupert laid in the crib forgotten and alone, all the tense air had become warm and relaxed.

Brian and Stewie curled up together in the corner by the toy box. Fingers entwined like salty pretzles, lips smashed together in pure bliss with no control. Brian no longer considered the consequences, he no longer cared for the outcome. This was about how he felt, what he wanted. Not to mention what Stewie wanted, and he'd made it perfectly clear early that what he wanted was the same as what Brian wanted.

The toddlers nails dug into the dogs white fur, as things got more intense. Brian didn't care, he only kissed harder, slamming his eyes shut. Stew felt Brian tighten his grip on his waist and on the hand that collided with his paw, the passion was returned equally. Brian tightened as Stew began to shed his clothes, yet the smile on the kids face reassured him. With no clothing to melt away himself, Brian allowed the youth to reach up and to unhook the collar from around his neck.

Brian grinned when he noticed how excited Stew seemed to clutch the red neck collar in his hands. Almost like Brian was his new toy to play with. No longer did they hold doubts, it was all clear that this was right to them. The air around them only grew hotter with each movement they made. The carpet was soft around Stewie as he was gently laid down by Brian. Leaning over him with a caring smile, things began to take control themselves.

Brian was gentle at first, only to speed up ever so lightly on Stews command.

"Oh kid!" Brian moaned as Stewie wrapped his arms around Brian's neck to pull him in close, increasing both their pleasure. Another moan escaped, this time from the lips of the youth on the bottom.

"Brian!" he panted as his breathing began to shallow. Again he went in, rougher this time, feeling himself coming closer. Stewie groaned in pain and pleasure, alerting Brian of his rough actions. "Damn Sorry " He cursed As he paused for a second to let youth recover. Stewie breathed in a few times before he motioned for the dog to continue. He pushed his nails into the white fur of the one in control, arousing Brian further.

"Oh fuck kid." Brian shouted in pleasure, he knew Stewie liked it when he called him kid. Something about it was special to him, and to Brian. He used it at tender moments to make Stewie smile. Stewie groaned again, he picked up his head and kissed his lovers neck with pleasure. Stewie and Brian were both coming closer to peak, Brian knew he shouldn't come inside stewie.

The last second Brian pulled out and covered the floor around them. Stewie wasn't long after, covering Brian's leg with a sigh of relief. Stewie was pulled upward into the dogs lap, Brian hugged him oh so protectivly. Regret began to fill his gut, this had been Stewie's first time and he was merely an infant. Was it wrong, yes. Was it dangerous, yes. Would he take it back, never.

Brian looked down at the infant Falling asleep in his arms. He smiled again, never would he take it back. As gently as he could, he carried stewie over to the changing table and began to get him ready for bed. He pulled the light blue feetie pajama's over stewies feet and zipped it up. He didn't stir or wake, he was out like a rock. Brian carried him over to his crib and pulled the blanket over his body. Than made his was over to where they'd laid and began to clean up.

When he picked up his red dog collar the smile from Stewie's face flashed in his mind. Brian smiled proudly and made his way over to the crib, laying the collar in the tot's open hand. Finally he stirred and blinked his eyes, than closed them once more, and dozed off into a peaceful slumber till morrow morn. Brian leaned over the rail of the crib and passionatly kissed Stewie goodnight. With the rest of the strength he had left... Stew kissed back and fell into a deep sleep, while Brian curled up at the foot of the crib.

Yet brian wasn't completely able to fall asleep, he was far to awake now. He was far to deep in thought, thoughts such as 'What the hell was i thinking,' 'I'm a sick bastard.' and the ever popular, 'whats going to happen now?" Brian stayed awake for a long time, several times he picked his head up to check on Stewie, the toddler was peaceful, calm, happy. As though it was peaceful to him.

Brian had to admit, it'd been the most passionate fuck he'd ever had. Quickly the thought shook from his mind, he prayed when Stewie woke up he thought it was all a dream. Again the thought shook away from him, like he said he'd never take it back. With gentle thoughts in his mind, he finally dozed off.

-Lois crept into the nursery, just to check to see if Stewie was asleep. She took note of Brian asleep on the floor, and moved forward to make sure he was comfortable. When she did, another shape began to form around Brian. Stewie was now beside him, snuggled up with a blanket and his Dog collar. Lois smiled thinking nothing of it, she wasn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Stewie popped an eye open slowly and took note of her, 'Damn, they're don't move and she won't notice." He thought to himself, as he shut his eyes again. Brian ever so lightly stirred, but Lois was already out of the room. Stewie and Brian looked at eachother, Stewie smiled and scooted closer to the dog. He was pulled closer again by the dogs paws, and Brian licked Stewie's face one time, before they were both out for the night.


End file.
